Rugrats: New Addition
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: There's a new rugrat in town and she is ready to start a new adventure. With new friends and one new enemy, she is ready to start her new life. Meet Courtney the new addition. Zack Owned By Celrock. Peter Owned By TCKing12. Name change from Yoka-Chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rugrats: New Addition**

**Note:** I haven't left you guys hanging I just haven't had enough time. I decided that All Grown Up: Stay My Baby is indeed complete and I will be continuing They Grew Up So Fast. I want to make a special thank to Celrock for allowing me to use her Oc Zack. I hope people will enjoy this story which will focus mostly on my Oc Courtney and her interaction with the rugrats. How she met them etc.

**Summary:** There's a new rugrats in town and she is ready to start a new adventure. With new friends and one new enemy, she is ready to start her new life. Meet Courtney the new addition.

_**Written: December 17th, 2014**_

_**Location: Yucaipa, CA. 2015**_

_Oc;_

_Courtney Baranovsky is a hundred percent Russian and from Russia. She has snow-white skin with beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her birthday is May 6th, 2014, which means she is one years old. Courtney can speak both Russian and English but has a very thick Russian accent. Her parents at Tina Baranovsky and Israel Baranovsky who went to high school & College with Didi before moving to Russia after college._

It was August 2015, when a plan from Russia landed in the international airport in Yucaipa CA. The family of three stepped into the airport with huge grins. It was a long plane ride but they finally made it to their hometown. Israel and Tina walked over towards the carry-on grabbing their bags and their daughter's Courtney's bag. She was asleep in Tina's arms, she had went for a nap before the plane landed.

Courtney wasn't really excited about moving to California, her family was in Russia. She didn't have many friends so she didn't care much about that. She was mostly upset about sticking out like a sore thumb. She was different from all the babies in America and she knew this. She was completely nervous, that's why she had fallen asleep on the plane. Her parents were sending her to a friend's house while they went shopping for new furniture.

"It's such a shame Courtney had fallen asleep, now she can't see the wonderful sites" Tina said carrying her daughter to the car. They had brought a car and had it delivered at the airport. Israel took the keys out his pocket- which were mail to him and turned off the alarm.

Israel nods his head grabbing the bag from his wife. "No need to worry sweetheart, I'll take her sightseeing tomorrow" he reassured his wife opening the trunk. He places the bags away and closed it.

Tina kissed her husband's cheek with a bright smile. "You are so sweet darling. I'm sure Courtney would love that very much". She opened the back seat placing her daughter in her booster seat. She belted her up safely, safety first. "Do you think we should get her the Elsa bed she wanted?". She asked getting in the passenger seat.

"Of course. She deserves it, she had been so good and supportive of this move" Her husband said getting into the car. He starts it and drives off. He knew his daughter was happy about this move but it was due to his company moving to California. If he didn't get what his snow princess what she wanted it would be fair to her. "Our snow princess deserves the best".

An hour into the drive Courtney had waken up rubbing her eyes. She yawns and looks over towards the window. She was finally in her new home, this is where she is going to spend the rest of her life until she hits college. She wasn't happy about this move but she had to support her parents. Courtney just wanted her mom and dad to be happy and when they are happy she is even happier.

"Baba Mama" Courtney mutter while walking up fully from her sleep. Tina turns around and looks at her daughter waking up and laughs. Courtney tilts her head in confusion wondering why her mother was laughing.

"Sorry Princess you have drool on your face" Tina giggles grabbing a piece of tissue wiping her daughter's drool. "We are almost at our friend's house aren't you excited?".

Courtney quickly shakes her head with a frown. She wasn't excited at all, she didn't want to go to her mama's friend's house. She grabs a Elsa blanket and covers her face. She just wanted to go with her parents shopping but she knew she couldn't.

Tina frowns at her daughter's attitude and faces forward again. She knew her daughter wouldn't be excited. Israel stopped the car parking in front of the Pickle's house. They all got out the car and walked up towards the house.

"Do you want to ring the doorbell?" Tina asked her daughter.

Courtney nods her head quickly with a huge grin. Ringing the doorbell has always been her favorite thing to do. Tina lifts up her daughter and allows her to ring the doorbell. After she did her father placed her on his shoulders.

"Coming!" Didi called out answering the door with a big smile. "Tina! Israel! I'm so happy to see you guys". She looks up at the little girl on Israel's shoulders. "This must be princess Courtney of Russia".

Courtney nods her head holding her blanket close. How did thiswoman know she was the snow princess of Russia? Did her parents tell her this?.

"You can put her in the playpen with the other babies. The adults are in the kitchen" Didi said walking into the kitchen with Tina following after. Israel places his daughter in the playpen walking into the kitchen.

The snow-white skin girl looked around at the children. There were a boy with blonde hair and a dark blue shirt. A bald boy with a light blue shirt, a baby with a one piece and a boy with orangish red hair and glasses and a boy with one strand of brown hair. A girl with dark purple hair and a girl with brown hair and a bow.

"Hey everyone, I'm Courtney Baranovsky" She greeted shyly in a thick Russian accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Written: December 17th, 2014._**

**_"Previously On Rugrats: New Addition"._**

_"Baba Mama" Courtney mutter while walking up fully from her sleep. Tina turns around and looks at her daughter waking up and laughs. Courtney tilts her head in confusion wondering why her mother was laughing._

_"Sorry Princess you have drool on your face" Tina giggles grabbing a piece of tissue wiping her daughter's drool. "We are almost at our friend's house aren't you excited?"._

_._

_._

_"Do you want to ring the doorbell?" Tina asked her daughter._

_Courtney nods her head quickly with a huge grin. Ringing the doorbell has always been her favorite thing to do. Tina lifts up her daughter and allows her to ring the doorbell. After she did her father placed her on his shoulders._

_._

_._

_The snow-white skin girl looked around at the children. There were a boy with blonde hair and a dark blue shirt. A bald boy with a light blue shirt, a baby with a one piece and a boy with orangish red hair and glasses and a boy with one strand of brown hair. adexcitedth dark purple hair and a girl with brown hair and a bow._

_"Hey everyone, I'm Courtney Baranovsky" She greeted shyly in a thick Russian accent._

**_"Now On Rugrats: New Addition"_**

The baby with the bald head and light blue shirt stands up. He was confused about the way Courtney talked. He walks over to her with a huge grin. "Hi, I'm Tommy" he said friendly.

"Nice to meet you Tommy" Courtney said shyly. She holds up her blanket and looks over towards the others. These were the child's she was going to be with for now one. This Tommy one seemed nice but what about the others? The baby girl with dark purple hair in ponytails stood up next.

"Hi, I'm Kimi and you talk weird" She said with a small smile. She hasn't meant to be rude with the comment. Courtney didn't take the comment to the heart, she knew people would think her accent was strange.

Courtney nods her head slowly. "That's because I'm from Russia, I have an accent. However to me it's you guys who have an accent" she explained to the other's they all nod. The rest introduced themselves, she found out there was Zack, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Dil. They also told her about Angelica and Susie. Susie was a nice girl while Angelica was a mean cookie stealing monster.

After a while of playing she realized she was going to like it here. She walked away from the group and sits down on her own little corner. She missed her mama and baba, they have been gone for only ten minutes but it felt like hours to her. Zack noticed how she separated herself from them and walks over towards sitting down.

"What's wrong Courtney?" Zack asked.

Courtney looks over towards him and sighs. "I miss my mama and baba. I haven't been away from them this long before" she said with a frown.

Zack nods his head. "You don't have to worry I'm sure they'll be coming back soon" he said reassuring her. Courtney gives the other a small smile and nods.

"Thank you Zack" she beams standing up, him following her lead. She gives him a hug which he gladly returned.

Courtney was happy to have caring friends like these bunch. She was going to be happy with her stay in America. She walked back over towards the group of children and smiles. "Hey guys want to play a game?" She asked.

"But its raining outside, what can we play?" Lil asked tilting her head to the side. Courtney giggles and pulls an object that looks like a pen out her pocket.

"This is a magic pendant, it will take us to my castle! I am a snow princess" she said proudly. She use to love playing with her friends in her kingdom since she didn't have much other friends.

"Wow a snow princess" Tommy, Zack, Chuckie and Phil all said together in awe. Courtney nods her head with a bright smile.

Just then a knock came to the door getting the kids attention. Didi walks over towards the door opening it from the stranger Courtney didn't know. The babies move closer to the entrance to the playpen. A boy the age of fourteen walked into the house.

"Who is that?" Courtney asked curiously.

"That's Peter, unlike the adults he can understand us. He also goes on my adventures with us" Tommy said with a huge grin.

"Do you think he would want to come with us to the snow castle?" She asked with excitement. She loved going on adventures with other people, in Russia this was rare. It was only on special events or holidays she would have adventures with her cousins.

"Why don't you ask him" Tommy said as Peter walked over towards them.

"Good Afternoon, Tommy, Zack, Chuckie, Phil, Dil, Lil, and Kimi". He greeted the babies as usually and they happily greet him back. He noticed there was an extra baby in the playpen and smiles. "Hello there, I'm Peter".

Courtney smiles shyly and waves slightly."Hi, I'm Courtney". She has never talked to anyone older than her and have been understood. It was quite weird but she liked it.

"So what type of adventure are we going on today?" He asked the babies with a smile.

"We are going to Courtney's snow castle!" Zack beamed with a huge grin. "She is a snow princess".

"Really now? Alright do you mind if I tag along snow princess?" He asked.

"I don't mind at all, the more the merrier" Courtney said with excited. They all stood in a circle in the middle of the playpen with Courtney in the middle. She pressed the button on top of the pendant and a flash of blue light shined through the room.

The parents noticed the light and rushed into the living room. "Where are the children?" Kira asked.

"Probably on an adventure with Peter around the house" Didi said with a smile and they all worked back into the kitchen.

Location: Winter Wonderland. Snow Castle.

The flash of blue light appeared again only this time in Winter Wonderland. The eight babies and Peter appeared from the blue light. The boys had on a snow-white colored uniform. While the two girls had on ice blue dresses. Courtney had on a beautiful snow-white colored dress with ice blue sparkles at the end. Her platinum blonde hair was in a braid that went to the left side and she had a crown on her head.

"Welcome to the Winter Wonderland" Courtney said with excitement. Snowmen were walking around with grins and the people of Winter Wonderland had snow-white skin just like Courtney. She walks towards the castle with the others. "This is the snow castle".

They all looked up at the castle with surprised faces. The castle was huge and could fit a family of a million probably. This adventure was something new for the Rugrats. They have never been to a snow castle.

"This is wonderful Courtney" Peter said with a smirk. "I bet this place is very peaceful".

Courtney faces them with a frown. "It has been up until a few days ago. This big snow monster had come along stealing for all the babies".

"Oh no, that's terrible! We have to stop that big snow monster" Kimi said.

"Or we can run away from it?" Chuckie suggested shaking in fear.

Courtney giggles at Chuckles suggestions quickly shaking her head. "We can't do that silly Chuckie! We have to defeat this snow monster silly!".

"I'll destroy that snow monster for you Courtney" Zack said with a brave grin and a light blush on his cheeks.

Courtney giggles and blushes at Zack bravery. "Thank you Zack, I'm sure I can that's very brave of you! But I need all your help".

"You can count on us don't worry" Peter reassured her.

They all walk into the castle which was strangely warmer than outside. A snowman knight walked over towards the guess with eight sippy cups filled with juice and a regular cup fill with juice. They all take their cups and Courtney gave them a tour around the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Written: December 17th, 2014_**

**_"Previously on Rugrats: New Addition"._**

_"This is a magic pendant, it will take us to my castle! I am a snow princess" she said proudly. She use to love playing with her friends in her kingdom since she didn't have much other friends._

_"Wow a snow princess" Tommy, Zack, Chuckie and Phil all said together in awe. Courtney nods her head with a bright smile._

_._

_._

_"I don't mind at all, the more the merrier" Courtney said with excited. They all stood in a circle in the middle of the playpen with Courtney in the middle. She pressed the button on top of the pendant and a flash of blue light shined through the room._

_The parents noticed the light and rushed into the living room. "Where are the children?" Kira asked._

_"Probably on an adventure with Peter around the house" Didi said with a smile and they all worked back into the kitchen._

_._

_._

_Courtney giggles and blushes at Zack's bravery. "Thank you Zack, I'm sure you can that's very brave of you! But I need all your help"._

_"You can count on us don't worry" Peter reassured her. _

_They all walk into the castle which was strangely warmer than outside. A snowman knight walked over towards the guest with eight sippy cups filled with juice and a regular cup fill with juice. They all take their cups and Courtney gave them a tour around the castle._

**_"Now on Rugrats: New Addition"_**

They have finished the tour around the castle. It was time to fight the monster now. After a snack and nap break they were all energized to fight this monster. Well Chuckie was both excited and scared. He was no longer shaking with fear but he was still ready to run just in case.

They exited the castle to see a horse carriage. It was being driven by Mr. Neff who was a knight for the castle. He wasn't a snowman just a normal person. They all climbed onto the carry and the horses took off down to the Winter village. The huge snow monster was spotted in town square trying to steal the babies toys and candy.

"Hey Dumb Monster! Stop stealing the babies things" Kimi yelled at the snow monster that turns around. The monster look exactly like Angelica just with brighter blonde hair.

"What did you say to me you dumb babies!" The snow monster roared running towards them.

They all get out the carriage running away splitting up in teams of three. Kimi, Courtney, and Chuckie ran one way. Tommy, Zack and Dil went the other. Peter, Lil and Phil ran forward underneath the monster. The monster stopped and roared.

"Where did you dumb babies go?" The snow monster turned around marching around. Kimi and Courtney grabbed rope and ran around the monster in opposite direction from each other tying her feet and legs together. Peter, Lil and Phil run towards the monster knocking her down onto her back. Tommy, Zack and Chuckie tied some rope around her arms.

"Yay! We caughts the meanest snow monster" Chuckie cheered, he high five Tommy and Zack. "And I wasn't afraid".

"That's always the first step to bravery Chuckie! Don't be afraid" Courtney giggles and looks over towards the monster. "If I let you go will you promise to be good and give the babies their toys back?".

The monster nods with a slight frown. "I promise princess Courtney, I just don't have any toys of my own".

"Don't worry Monster I'll give you plenty of toys to play with" Courtney said with a bright smile. Peter, Zack and Chuckie removed the ropes and the monster gave the kids their toys back. Courtney gave the big happy monster some toys and she skipped away. They all climb back onto the carry and go back to the castle.

"That's was a bunch of fun" Zack said.

"Yeah, I'm glad the monster gave back the toys to the babies" Peter said helping them all out the carry when the reached the castle. "Now its time to get home".

They all formed a circle with Courtney in the middle. She presses the button on the top of the pendant. A flash of blue light appears and they end up in the play pen again. Courtney parents walk into the door just in time to take her home.

"Bye guys it was fun. Hopefully I can come and play again tomorrow" Courtney said with a huge smile. She runs over towards Kimi and Lili giving them big hugs. They hugged her back. She hugged Zack, Tommy, Phil, Peter and Chuckie. Lastly she gave Dil a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks for watching Courtney" Tina said walking into the living room picking up. "We will bring her back to tomorrow" she said walking out the door.

The End.

Note: This story is finished. Next story will be a sequel to this called. Rugrats: Trip to Russia.


End file.
